Hidden Pain
by afgain hound
Summary: This is sort of my first actual fanfic. It's an ErenXReader. The main character has some hidden pain that will slowly be reviled throughout the story. I hope everyone likes it! :))
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sit, leaning back against a tree, and watch Eren Jaeger train the newest recruits. I've been in the Survey Corps for five years and Eren has been here for seven years. He was the one who trained me to get into the corps. He's a titan too. Which, at first, I didn't understand because he looks absolutely normal. One day I was doing something the Captain Levi sent me to do. I walked down this alley and a man stopped in front of me and pinned me to the wall. "Well, look it here. We seems to have a pretty girl trapped here. What should we do with her?" the man pauses as of listening to someone. He grins and nods his head "Yes, yes that sounds like a great idea. We are going to have us some fun. And you" he presses his finger into my chest between my breasts, "are not going to do anything about it" Just as I'm about to retaliate Eren turns into the alley.

The man that is pinning me down steps back, slightly startled at the buff man barreling his way towards him. I take the opportunity to strike the man. I land a kick that nobody else could land. He falls to the ground with a loud crack. I turn to face Eren and see that he isn't there anymore. Instead, in his place is a fifteen-meter titan. I had been told that he was a titan, but until now I didn't believe it. I stare at the giant in front of me, my knees weak and shaking, but I stand my ground just as I was taught to do. I watch as he reaches behind me for the man who had been threatening me.

Without really thinking about what I was doing or what he'd do, I throw myself into his hand stopping him from grabbing the man. Eren looks down at his hand and then at me, as if he is wondering how I stopped his hand from getting to the man. "No Eren, he isn't worth it" I say loudly. Pausing only momentarily, he continues to go for the man. Determined to stop him, I draw my sword "I said no, Eren!" I yell this time and he actually stops. "Leave if you know what's best for you" I tell the man behind me. He scrambles to get up and runs clumsily away. I turn to face Eren again, and am greeted by his huge hand wrapping around my waist. I'm so startled that I don't say anything. He heads in the direction of HQ. When we reach HQ he sets me down on the ground. I turn to face him and see that he is a human again. "What…was that? I ask shakily. He holds up a shaky hand to stop me. "Please, don't say anything to anybody. I'm supposed to be in control. That was the first time that I've lost control like that. Ever. Promise not to say anything to anybody" He looks at me with such pleading in his eyes that I whisper "I promise."

Something hits me in the head and brings me out of my memories. Rubbing my head I look down to see what hit me and find a shoe lying upside down by my leg. "And what was that for?" I ask looking up at Eren, who seems to be trying not to laugh. I look down at his feet and see that one of his shoes is missing. I get up, grabbing the shoe as I go, "I wonder who this shoe could possibly belong to. It most defiantly couldn't belong to my first in command because both of his shoes are on his feet." I've been Eren's second in command for three years now because we work so well together. "You were zoned out…again… and I wanted to show these newbies what a real fight looks like" Eren says smirking at me.

I raise my eyebrow and playfully wave his shoe at him. "Well you can't fight with one shoe on" I say challenging him "and I'm not going to just give it to you" He smiles and motions for me to step towards him into fighting range. "Well then I'll just have to get it back, now won't I?" He says. I smile and walk towards him. Once I step within range he lunges. I dodge it easily and dodge two more of his lunges before I land a perfect round-house kick to the side of his temple. I hear the loud crack and the gasps from the recruits watching us. Smirking, we continue fighting for a good thirty minutes before I make a small mistake. I go in for a swift, but hard, kick to his side and he grabs my ankle. I barely have time to think "Oh, shit" before he twists my ankle and sends me spiraling down to the ground with a loud thud. Before I can move to get up, he pins me with his knees. He leans down towards my face. "Er..Eren?" I say when he's so close that his lips are practically touching mine. He reaches his hand towards the side of my face. I feel heat rush into my cheeks as I blush deeply. He chuckles lightly and raise his shoe up. Smiling broadly he whispers "Got it"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I smile and go to say something but as I stare up into Eren's eyes, he transforms. I'm now looking into the eyes of Liam, my husband. I can see his bright blue eyes, and feel his weight pressing against me. He's laughing at me because he caught me after he had to chase me around. He kisses the tip of my nose. I giggle and whisper playfully "Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" His eyes get a little boy mischief in them and I blush beneath him. He chuckles and lightly runs his fingers down the side of my face and down my neck. "I'm going to keep you" He whispers. "I won't leave you like your…" He stops when he sees the tears that are in my eyes. Lightly, he kisses my eyes and whispers "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He kisses me deeply but slowly, claiming my tender, small mouth with his strong, loving mouth. "Always remember that I love you" He whispers.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?" Captain Levi yells, bringing me out of my memories. Eren is looking at me slightly puzzled and I realize that I had absentmindedly placed my hand on his face while I was seeing Liam. Startled and still halfway in my memories, I shove him off of me quickly. I scramble to my feet, holding back tears. "We were showing these guys what a real fight could look like" I say trying to get not only Levi, but myself also, to dismiss what just happened. "So, lying on top of each other, almost kissing is how we fight these days?" He replies with a slight smirk. I blush and stumble to find a reply. Eren saves me and says "Captain, as you can see, there are bruises on my face and arms to show where she created by landing some of her famous kicks." Levi looks him up and down, looking at the bruises that, I notice at the same time as he does, which are starting to appear on Eren. Satisfied with what he sees, he says "Fine. I'm going to be taking these recruits to see an actual titan. Stay here and watch out for anything." With that, he leaves and takes the recruits with him.

I wait until we can no longer see them and turn and punch Eren in the arm. "What the hell was that?" I practically yell. I realize that my anger towards him is not from him but it is from frustration caused by my flashback. He turns towards me and I expect him to retaliate but he grabs my head with a gentle but firm grip, and pulls my face towards his. His lips meet mine in a needing kiss. I feel his breath against my skin, and pause momentarily before I return his kiss. When he feels me melt into his arms and kiss him back, he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up. I wrap my strong legs around him and run my arms around his neck. He leans me back against the tree and deepens our kiss. He runs his hands lightly up and down my sides causing me to shiver slightly at his touch. Twisting he lays me down on the ground and straddles me. He reaches to the hem of his shirt and takes it off, revealing his toned torso.

Unable to resist, I lightly trace my fingers along his muscles and slightly smiles feeling him shiver at my touch. Looking down at me he smiles and runs his fingers along my neck and jaw line. He leans down and continues kissing me. He runs his hands through my hair lightly pulling on it making me moan softly. I run my nails along his chest and he moans deep in his throat. Without any warning he flips us over and puts me on top. I smile against his lips and kiss him while running my hand through his hair. I kiss him until I feel him lightly tug on the hem of my shirt. "We're outside" I mumble. He pouts and whispers "And you're point is?" I kiss him softly and whisper back "I think we need to stop for now. People are already going to be talking because of that stunt" I poke his chest "you pulled earlier" He whines but says "Fine. But we will be finishing this." I laugh and smile "Of course" I say and kiss the tip of his nose.

I push off of his chest and stand up. He watches me closely. "Do you see something here you like?" I ask teasingly. He smiles and goes to get up. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't" He says. I put my foot on his chest to keep him from getting up. "That, sir, was a yes or no question. You cannot answer the way you have just now." I say trying to keep a straight face. He grabs my ankle and pulls me back down on him. I try to get up, but he wraps his strong arms around me and flips over, trapping me beneath him. "Well, look here. Someone is trapped and can't move." He says playfully. "I think I can help her by doing this." He grabs my side and tickles them mercilessly. "No…Eren…Stop" I get out between fits of laughter. Eren is the only one who knows that I'm extremely ticklish. He smiles and whispers with a raised eyebrow "Make me"


End file.
